Dakota Chance/CHBRPW
Dakota "Kota" Chance Child of Melinoe (This Character Belongs to KittyInASheepsClothes) History I had a fine life when I was young. I had a mom and a dad and three siblings. We lived in a little town in Australia and I was happy. I was popular, and had heaps of friends. We were quite wealthy as my dad was a high up doctor. Then when I turned 11, soething happened. My parents told me I was adopted. I was crushed. My whole life went down the drian. When I told my friends, I thought they'd understand. But instead, everything was about popularity and being friends with a adopted girl, was not good. So i lost my friends. I became not cool, worse then a nerd. My parents started fighting, blaming each other for my loss of friends. They divorced and my dad took my siblings with him to Russia. I was left with my mom. She became drunk and beat me harshly as much as she could.. When I turned 12, by then i only would wear black and died my blond hair with black streaks. I didn't talk much and if i did, i often sent people away. Then she moved us to America, New York. I hated it there. One day, on the way back to school, with my only friend Ivy, we were attacked by a dog. Huge, with red eyes. We started running, Ivy leading me. But it was catching up. Then as we were near a strawberry farm sign, and the dog was only a few feet away, we heard yells. Three boys came from behind us with swords and attacked the dog. I freaked and Ivy had to pull me into the farm. But it wasnt a farm, instead there was kids with swords....She took me into a big house and explained about the greek gods, monsters, camp, demigods. I was claimed as a kid of Melinoe taht night, and was moved into my cabin. I like it here at camp, probably the first thing I like in ages. I get along fine because people have worse histories then me and some i can related too. Im now 16............ |- | Other |- | |} Personality I am blunt. And sarcastic. I don't care about people think of me, but speak my mind. I'm quiet I guess, normally answering with one single word.....Quiet, duh. I hate having to answer peoples useless questions. It's easy for me to make enemies, hard for me to make friends, because of my attitude. I like to stay in the shadows, and prefer the company of ghosts over the living. I'm not a morning person and get very angry when people wake me before 12:00. My family is a touchy subject, nearly everything is, and I will often respond with violence...Yeah...Thats all *glares* Appearance I used to have just blonde hair. Then I dyed my black streaks in. It's got a emo look. I AM emo I guess. My eyes are a silver-grey. Kinda freaky peopel say......F*ck them then. I'm 5'1" and have a slim build. All over my body, are scars from earlier abuse. I wear spike boots, black ripped jeans with chains, whatever black shirt I can find, a black hoodie with all the rips from my training and black makeup. I never wear dresses. I'm not that type of girl. Powers *Able to bring the dead to the surface without sacrifice. *Able to go intangible *Move things while intangible *Able to talk to ghosts on the mortal realm *Able to make deals with ghosts and in exchange for the ghosts help they can help the ghost with any unfinished business that is keeping them tethered Gallery Pictures of me....Duh....A few items.....Yeah thats all.....*glares* You may leave now. Stop looking at my stuff! Privacy pffft!